


原路巡回

by qk_13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qk_13/pseuds/qk_13
Summary: 如果你有任何疑虑，别读这篇。如果你选择阅读，那你就是我的共犯。
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	原路巡回

**Author's Note:**

> 看完您就会发现我是个…怂货。

再次提示，如果您有任何顾虑，别看!

写的匆忙，很多地方恐怕不太好，请见谅。

01  
five怒气冲冲的走在路上，五分钟前他刚从伞学院——或者现在该说麻雀学院了，走出来，重重的甩上了门，就像一个标准的叛逆期青少年小崽子会做的那样。  
如果现在能进行跳跃的话，他根本不必表现的这样幼稚——好像他真的只有他生理年龄那么大似的，他大可以直接闪走然后躲在角落搞清楚状况，再伺机把属于他跟他兄弟姐妹的那个世界搞回来。  
但现在他不能。  
他现在首要任务，就是把他手腕上那两个该死的金属环去掉，这是来自他们这个时间线的“爹地”送他的见面礼，真他妈是个混蛋。

“我早就知道你们会来。”  
黑影中他们那个教子无方且感情疏离的爹缓缓站起来，带着活人才有的喘气，戴着他的单片眼镜，好端端的走到他们面前，向他们介绍了麻雀学院。然后这条时间线好像嫌只复活一个死人不够带感似的，又送上了Ben的震撼性登场。  
说自己讨厌小孩的老头，现在累计已经有14个小孩了，当然目前他不认另外那七个。  
这个Ben明显不喜欢他们，他的小伙伴们明显也并不喜欢他们，Reginald Hargreeves爵士也不太喜欢他们，这倒不新鲜。  
但这时爵士莫名其妙的伸出手，向着5，似乎是要握手的样子，纯社交的那种。  
5一脸莫名，他不知道他其他的兄弟姐妹们怎么想，但他现在正在考虑的主要选项是，A把这堆占了他们的楼的家伙先杀光再想办法搞定算式找到下一个他该穿越去的时间点把一切变回来。B,现在立刻，就先穿。  
但Luther看着爹地Reginald，紧张的吞了吞口水，然后推了他一下，这傻大个该死的权威服从天性。  
Luther的力气很大，即使他肯定不是故意的，5一个踉跄最后只好尴尬的伸手握住了Hargreeves的手，然后，啪啪，清脆的两声，  
5看到自己手腕上多了两个谈不上好看的金属环。  
“什么？”他猛的抽出自己的手，企图把这玩意儿拿下来，但完全没辙，它们严丝合缝的箍住了5的手腕。  
“自从你们第一次在我面前出现，我就做了一些研究。”  
Hargreeves姿态高傲的看向5，说到，  
“我不会允许你的能力在我的眼皮底下使我们的时间线陷入危险。”  
“所以这个手环，会限制你的跳跃能力。”  
Reginald如此宣布，毫不在意5的脸色，他看上去马上就可以上演一出弑父大戏。  
这一切发生的太快了，就在他们这帮倒霉孩子刚发觉自己可能又掉错地方的时候，唰的一下，回程票也没了。  
等等还有那个箱子，5突然想起还被放在门厅的那个旅行箱，本能的想要跳过去，最终双手的蓝光一闪，他感到一阵可怕的刺痛然后整个人被弹了出去，摔在地上。  
“你这个混蛋——”  
5还没骂完，Luther冲向前扶起他的兄弟，瞪着他与身材不符的充满感情的圆眼睛说：  
“父亲您不应该——”  
5抑制不住的翻了个白眼，即使他现在浑身都疼。  
“孩子们——”  
该死，这个词一出，伞学院的大家几乎都像回到了童年时听训的状态，又或者他们只是蒙了，5盘算了一下，鬼知道那几个麻雀有什么能力，而如果他的兄弟姐妹们都选择了聆听，那他现在真的没什么能做的事了。  
最终他在Luther怀里放松了原本紧绷的脊椎，并发出了一声极不礼貌的，带有明显不满情绪的“Argh——”  
Hargreeves瞪了他一眼，很像他多年前在餐桌上制止5打断广播节目擅自说话时候的样子。  
“当我说我知道你们会来的时候，势必——我会做足准备，我调查过你们，很遗憾，现在的你们——成了凭空出现的怪人，也就是说，除非你们在60年代给自己搞到了合法身份——”  
爵士看向Allison，她有婚姻记录。但没有看向Diego，估计他觉得精神病院的病例不能算个身份，至于其他人，Klaus的邪教教主身份要是恢复，恐怕麻烦比好处多，Luther有个黑拳打手的活儿，但远谈不上合法，Vanya干脆失忆了，而5，根本没往这方面做过任何努力。  
“你们并不存在，当然我作为一个社会成功人士，可以帮你们搞定这些问题，你们可以拥有正常的生活——甚至是不错的生活——”  
“——只要？”  
5插嘴到，一脸的不耐烦。  
“只要你们别给这个世界惹麻烦。”  
他身后几个人同时开口爆发出一堆问题，比如“什么鬼我们拯救了末日!”“嗨是你他妈当初训练我们做英雄的!”“我在天堂见到的那个你可好多了”等等等等  
最终5说，  
“就算我们什么都不做，commission也不会坐视不管，人类已经缺席了两次世界末日，他们绝对会想办法追上进度的。”  
“即使他们现在看起来是更人道的那几个说了算了，归根结底，他们可都是认同为了时间线死几个人完全没关系这个变态价值观的。"  
Diego附和道，5惊讶于Diego居然说出了一句看起来是动过脑子的话，  
“——只能说，他们现在的内部管理更人性化了一点而已。”  
“关于这个组织——我的麻雀学员们会好好解决他们的。”  
Hargreeves自信的说，他缓缓扫视他们一圈，继续道，  
“虽然我不推荐，但如果你们想尝试干扰我们行动的话，可能会发现，我的麻雀学院，有些能力恐怕会正好克制你们。”  
空气中的气氛一下子紧张了起来。  
楼上那几个身影一直没下来，但此时似乎是有些跃跃欲试。  
5看了看自己的手腕，笑了一声，  
“我猜你没找到正好能克制我的？所以搞了这玩意儿？”  
Hargreeves低头看向5，此时Luther已经扶起他，大个子宽大的双手有些保护意味的挡在5身前，爵士沉默了一小会儿，  
“——有过，但我最终决定他不合适。”  
Hargreeves脸上的神情甚至闪过一丝鄙夷的厌恶，5猜这个老头作为不合格的父亲说不定又伤透了哪个少男的心，他回忆起几天前刚被他说到哭鼻子的Diego，或者更甚，像他当初对vanya那样——等等老天，可千万别像vanya那样，末日发动机一个就够了。  
“你们有两天的时间思考我的提议，我衷心希望各位不要选择成为我们的——麻烦，或者敌人。”

爵士坐回他的椅子上，一副准备送客的样子，  
“我为你们几个在前面的大都会酒店定了房间，直接去前台报名字就行了，我想你们会需要一个临时落脚点的。”  
他拿起一张报纸翻看起来，头也不回的又加了一句，  
“还有——5，很抱歉，但我的测试表明手环带来的疼痛感会递减，如果你再试几次，应该就不那么疼了。”  
5想朝地上吐口涂抹来表达自己的不满，但看到眼前这个干净整洁的学院，最终还是下不去嘴。  
“我会摘掉这玩意儿，然后把它们嵌到你头盖骨里。”  
“哈”爵士轻笑了一声，  
“这是种非常、非常稀有的金属，如果你真有办法拿掉，那我建议你卖掉它们，会是一大笔钱，足够支付你不幸错过的高等教育。”  
“老子的教育完丶全丶没丶问丶题! 我在末日也能搞定你们看都看不懂的公式!”  
他甩开Luther的手，大跨步走向门外，发现箱子已经不在那儿了，或许有某个麻雀早就不动声色的拿走了它，但他正在气头上，懒得在乎了。  
“5！”Luther叫到，但5完全没心情理睬这个害得他毫无抵抗就被封印的大块头。  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
5不得不一步步走出学院，该死，他太习惯跳跃了，现在觉得每一步都是对他的侮辱。  
然后他重重的甩上门。  
临走时他听到Allison表达了严重抗议，他在心理默默说了句干得好姐妹，不愧是每次离开家后都能给自己过上最完整人生（相对其他人来说）的那个。

总之父子重逢，就像60年代那次一样，不欢而散。

——————

02

5估计，他的兄弟姐们很大概率最终会乖乖去酒店，毕竟现在这个世界看起来那么正常，除了他们自己位置有点尴尬外，他们恐怕也不愿意马上就大打出手。

街头的温度不错，人群熙熙攘攘，目前来说也没什么需要他像热锅上的蚂蚁一样立刻去解决的世界末日。  
老实说，跟前几次跳跃比起来，5得承认，现在这个情况不算坏。  
但5的心情很坏，他从来没觉得走路这么累人过。

所以他没能注意到一辆黑色的轿车经过他后立刻在前方掉了个头开始尾随他，这辆车不错，挂的是其他洲的牌照，就是车上的几个人看起来实在是不像是会买这种车的样子。

5漫无目的的走着，他或许可以搞个埋伏，或者偷袭之类的，5盘算着，拜托Allison先把老头rumor了帮他把这玩意儿拿掉。  
他一脚踢开路上一个饮料罐，  
他刚才只是很气愤，但现在想起来，Ben怎么办，现在这个Ben就算看起来讨厌，但他真的舍得再扭转一次放弃这个他们已经失去了很久的兄弟吗？  
5又踢开了一罐饮料，这罐居然没喝完，溅了一些到他的袜子上，5气恼的咒骂了一声，随便转了个弯，然后发现前面是条死路，  
“操”5又骂了一声，他转身想退出小巷，  
他撞到了一个什么人身上。  
5连头都懒得抬，毫无歉意的想略过对方走过去。  
“嗨小子——”那人一把抓住他的肩膀，力气大的惊人，他毫不费力的把5抵到了墙上，5被整个拎了起来。  
5这才真的看清了对方，是个夸张的大块头，身形快赶上Luther了，脖子上有个丑陋的疤痕，但被一大片延伸过整个肩膀的纹身覆盖了，这人穿着很街头的工装背心，一身的酒味儿。  
该死，怎么偏偏是这会儿碰到了个满身肌肉的小混混。  
“呵，老头肯定想不到，这可——”  
那人的手掌一手握住5的脖子绰绰有余，他的拇指抵着5的下颚左右来回扳动了下5的脸，5企图拉扯他的手臂，当然了完全无用。  
“——真是太有缘分了，我猜你就是那个时空跳跃的小子吧？”  
对方的视线在他手腕上的金属环上停留了一会儿，  
“看来这几年ReginaldHargreeves也没搞出什么新花样。”  
5很惊讶，这人明显认识他，甚至认识Hargreeves？  
“你——你特么是谁”5艰难的挤出几个字，那人满是酒气的脸凑近了他，天，5讨厌这股味道，  
“我就是那个——被老头丢出家门的人渣，但在那之前，小可爱，我对你可太了解了。”  
5感觉到了危险，真正的危险，他的能力本能的反应了起来，蓝光开始从他手上闪烁，出乎意料的，金属环带来的刺痛只持续了一瞬，他就惊恐感觉到自己的能量被从他跟那个混混接触的皮肤那里——抽走了？与此同时对方的瞳孔里闪出淡淡的红光，他的力气似乎更大了。  
“你好，5，我的能力，当初就是被训练来克制你的。”  
对方露出了那种狩猎者的笑脸。  
该死，5感觉自己的身体情况缺氧与脱力各占一半，难以反抗。  
“——如果老头没发现我那些不良嗜好的话，我大概还是麻雀的No.1吧，可惜他发现了，然后毫不犹豫的把我扔进了大牢。”说到Reginald，对方往地上啐了一口，然后又挂上了那种假笑凑近5，  
“你知道，恋童癖在牢里，日子真的很难过。”  
这下5彻底惊呆了，Reginald之前说的“不合适”居然是这个意思，他难以自制的觉得恶心，那个男人在5的脖子间重重的吸了口气，然后露出个满足的神情，  
“当然了，我不怪你，我怪那个老头。”  
5想远离这个变态，但他的视线边缘已经开始变黑，  
“——老头没告诉你这变态——”5的嗓音嘶哑，现在要凑出一口气说完句子变得非常困难，“我他妈其实已经58了吗——”  
“呵——我知道，”  
对方似乎是觉得差不多了，终于松开了掐着脖子的那只手，他一手拖住5，仍然把5定在墙壁与自己的双臂之间，即使5不愿意，他也只能扶在对方肩上，在不停的咳嗽之间试图换气，  
“但看起来差不多就行，小鬼，看起来差不多就行啦。”  
他亲昵的拍了拍5的脸，然后朝着5的太阳穴来了一拳，5终于彻底昏了过去。  
男人毫不费力的把5扛到肩上，吹着口哨朝那辆黑色轿车走去。

5在车后座醒来，头疼欲裂，外面天似乎已经黑了，他艰难的翻个身想爬起来，  
声音惊动了车前座的两个人，  
“那小子醒了？”  
副驾那个人回过头来，  
“是的——嗨，小鬼，”  
这人穿着一身落伍的朋克造型，脏兮兮的，  
“大詹去前面加油站买包烟，他就快回来了——”  
“我们叫他大詹姆，大詹，省事儿点也可以这么叫，是个彻头彻尾的人渣。”  
驾驶座上那个人补充到，5看不见他，但他投下的阴影比旁边那个瘦猴一样的朋克大很多。  
“对，比我俩更糟糕一点，首先声明——我们可一点都不赞同他的做派，”  
副驾座的那个继续说到，  
“但我们也不会阻止他——毕竟他挺有用的，你知道，有点超能力那种，对我们四处抢抢银行抢抢商店的事业有帮助——”  
驾驶座的那个探出头往外面瞅了瞅，  
“所以，如果你现在能逃，我们建议你快起来飞奔出去——”  
驾驶座那个终于探身回过头来看着5，是个健硕的中年男人，有条横跨大半张脸的疤，  
“我们正准备去B市，干点活儿，离这里还有三个小时的车程——”他轻轻拍了拍方向盘，  
“如果你现在不逃的话，接下来的3个小时会是你这辈子最可怕的3小时——”  
“说真的——别向我们求救——”瘦猴说到，“我的良心会痛，但这点良心又没多到会来帮你——”  
5挣扎着起来，  
“你们俩真他妈吵…”  
前面两人同时闭嘴，有点惊讶的看了5一眼，  
“这小鬼到是比那些哭哭啼啼的厉害些——”  
瘦猴朋克说到，他们看着5努力的稳住自己，伸出手，企图打开他这边的车门，主驾座那位耸了耸肩，给后座门解了锁。  
“祝你好运，小子——”  
5刚打开一丝车门，突然感到他的脚踝从另一面被人捉住了，  
“伙计们——这可不厚道啊——非常不厚道。”  
大詹打开另一边的车门，稳稳的抓住了5，准备把他拖回来，  
立刻，5双手猛的闪耀蓝光，这一次他拼足了全力，对方没直接碰触到他的皮肤，或许不能抽走他的能力，他的希望是，哪怕能像第一次那样把自己弹飞出去也好——  
车里迸发出一股气流，整个车子都在震动，  
但大詹以一个大块头不该有的灵敏迅速的覆上了5裸露的膝盖，  
“啊操——!”5咒骂了一声，随着该死的刺痛消失，一道蓝光闪过，车厢里的震动平息了，5的头疼更严重了，甚至还有点耳鸣，大詹姆坐进车里，轻松的压制住5，把他拉到自己怀里，  
“别急——。”大詹姆凑近5的脸，确保自己有一只手直接接触到5的皮肤，  
“我们马上就会到这一步的。”  
“wow，又是个有超能力的？”那个脏兮兮的朋克理了理自己的头发说，“好吧，这也不错，我们可以把B市那票的目标定的更大一点了。”  
“你们俩的分成在刚才打算放了这个小鬼的时候就直线下降了。”  
“嗨!你早说这是个超能力小鬼!我们一定不会轻易放了他的——我们也知道你充电的越多，咱们的活就能干的更方便啊!”  
“晚了，现在开车。”  
驾驶座上那个头也不回的说“这下算你倒霉，小子。”  
然后踩下油门。

他们在黑夜里的公路上向着月亮的方向驾驶而去，讽刺的是，这真是个不错的好天气，繁星闪烁。

————————

03

车里的音乐非常吵，品味糟糕，后视镜已经被瘦猴朋克用黑色的胶布遮了起来，他跟他兄弟都并不想看后座的情况。

5喘息着，他被大詹姆抱在腿上，他的抵抗毫无用处，而现在也没法咒骂，因为那人的手指正插在他嘴里，抵着他的舌头。  
“你可以试试看现在发力，”  
他另一只手伸进5的衬衫里，抚摸着少年的腰线，他脱掉了5的西装跟毛线背心，但留下了短袖衬衫跟领带，还有西装短裤跟长袜，虽然已经被弄的凌乱不堪，但整体来讲仍然是个非常童子军的造型，大詹姆喜欢这样。  
“我发现，从嘴里抽取能量——是除了从下面以外最舒服的地方。”  
但5早就没这个力气了，或许他的能力在前20分钟里不受控制的企图发动过，但现在，就算去掉那两个金属环都没关系了。  
大詹姆用胶带把5的双手捆在背后，倒也不是真的需要，没有能力的5从生理上来说只是个小孩罢了，对他毫无威胁，但毕竟后座的地方也不大，能省点麻烦总是好的。  
大詹姆隔着西装短裤抚摸着5的下身，他的膝盖顶开5的双腿，  
“有点感觉了，不是么？5——”

“5——？这算是个什么名字？”  
瘦猴飞快的朝后面撇了一眼，  
“他还没来得及给自己搞个其他名字——对吗,5？”  
大詹姆抽出手指，5开始咳嗽，他甚至还好心的帮5拍了拍背，  
“我本来也只叫1，你知道，一直到老头把我丢进牢里，那边的人渣才给我起了大詹姆这个名字。”  
他把5放倒在后座上，整个人覆了上去，唇舌在5的颈间啃噬，男人的触碰，先是干燥的嘴唇，有些蜕皮刮过5的皮肤，然后是湿热的舌苔，吸吮时能感觉到牙齿光滑表面抵着皮肤。  
5觉得恶心，这一切的触感在他无能为力的时候都被可耻的放大了，他的皮肤诚实的记录着这层次丰富的侵犯并且汇报给他的大脑，他的大脑把这份羞耻与黏腻燥热的感受紧紧联系在了一起，5想逃离这一切，但他现在却是完全彻底的——受制于人。  
“你太瘦了，5。”  
大詹姆拉开了一些距离，审视着5的体型，他双手可以轻松把这少年整个环住，挤压他的肋骨，同时恶劣的用拇指隔着衬衫玩弄他前胸的乳头，5的肺部难以扩张，他再度呼吸困难，仰着头挣扎，大詹姆拉开距离欣赏了一会儿，  
——完全的受制于人，5缺氧的脑海里又响起这句话。  
“看起来真可爱。”  
他说完，又回味了一会儿才松手，在5大口喘气时把5的衬衫推了上去，俯下身把头贴在5起伏的胸口，光他的头可能就比5的身体厚三倍，  
“你心跳的真快，5——”  
“你这个变态——我会杀了你——”5喘着气，他从牙缝里挤出这几个字，大詹姆撑起身，摇摇头，一手捂住了5的嘴，  
“再给我条胶带，瘦猴。”  
然后从前座递来了一条胶带，大詹姆接过直接封到5的嘴上。  
“大詹，你可比平常耐心，换以前你早就把那些小孩扒干净了。”  
“这个小鬼——对我比较有意义——”他封住了5的嘴，然后翻过5的身体，把后面的胶带撕开一条缝，给瘦猴看他手腕上那两个金属环。  
“你知道——我老爹，他以前也给我戴了这么个玩意儿，在脖子上，当他发现我肮脏的小秘密后，”大詹姆指指自己的脖子，“他给我戴上这个，然后把我扔进监狱。”  
“我猜你一定也很想知道我是怎么把那玩意儿拿下来的，”他抚摸着5的手腕，然后凑近5的脸，  
“两年前，我用磨利的小勺，割了自己的脖子，自杀嘛，在监狱里不算少见。”他贴着5的耳廓，“那可真他妈疼，小勺的刃口太钝了，但我反正不想活了，他们把我当尸体运出监狱，然后——你猜怎么着，”  
大詹姆挠挠自己的脖子，继续说到，  
“这铁环检测不到生物反应似乎就会失效——然后，在停尸间里，哇啦! 神奇的一刻! rise from the dead! 它顺着我坑坑洼洼的脖子轻轻松松的掉下去了!”  
有一瞬间大詹姆眼神空洞，定定的望着车顶，  
“不聊我了——聊聊你吧!5，老头最喜欢你的能力了!他就是以你为假想敌训练我的，老天他可真的是严格。”  
他疯狂的眼神又看向5，歪了歪头，  
“我们来张自拍吧——或者视频，视频也不错——如果你能活过今晚，我就把这些发给老头，他会很惊讶的，他估计早以为我死了吧——”  
5疯狂的摇头，企图用脚顶开大詹姆的身体，他的鞋早就已经踢掉了，男人轻松的只用一只手就抓住他的两个脚踝，5仰倒在后座，双腿被拎起，像被抓着尾巴倒提起来的鱼一样，男人把5的脚贴到了自己脸边，甚至用脸蹭了蹭5的脚底，  
“知道吗，你的脚底特别软，因为老是进行跳跃懒得走路吗？”大詹姆抚摸着少年细瘦的小腿，继续享受这个居高临下的视角，  
“其实小孩也会有汗味，但跟成年人的不太一样”

“哦——”驾驶座传来了反胃的声音，“大詹姆，你真他妈恶心——”  
“看路，强尼，好好开你的车。”  
大詹姆的语气低沉，他一手扶上了驾驶座椅背，看向驾驶座上的人，眼底闪过一丝红光，  
“我不需要其他人渣来像我爹那样来评判我。”  
强尼感到了杀气，身上原本因为燥热的汗水变成了冷汗，瘦猴看着大詹姆握住的那边椅背几乎要被捏变形，5发出痛苦的声音，他的脚踝还在他手里，  
“嗨——嗨”瘦猴紧张的说，“冷静，大詹，你也不希望把这小孩的腿捏断对吧——我们就像以前那样，互不干涉，互不干涉——”  
瘦猴识趣的把音乐又调高了一点，然后背挺的笔直看向车窗外的公路，不敢回头。

大詹姆充满爱意的梳理着5乱七八糟的头发，凑到5点耳边说，  
“我们得给你做点准备，我真的已经——硬的发痛了。”  
在嘲杂的音乐里，5绝望的听到了拉链的声音。

一号马库斯在沉默中驾驶着他们父亲的车，母亲坐在他旁边，他们看起来几乎像一个正常家庭，但马库斯只觉得焦躁不安，Hargreeves爵士坐在后面一言不发。

“无论你在接下来看到了什么，守口如瓶。”出发前，Hargreeves如此对他说到，“不用告诉你的兄弟姐妹，不用告诉任何人，可能会遇到一些暴力抵抗，但完全在你的能力范围内。现在，以你最快的速度开车。”  
马库斯想，这或许是个秘密任务，作为麻雀学院的1号，他更被信任。但他们刚上车，Hargreeves犹豫了一下，又叫上了他们的母亲，马库斯对接下来任务的性质越发迷惑了，但父亲自有安排吧。  
一路上Hargreeves完全陷入沉思，安静的可怕，他们在去往邻市的路上。  
夜晚的公路上只有他们一辆车，他们开的很快。

突然，他们前方出现了两个奔跑的身影，其中一个动作不太自然，他们看到车灯后开始疯狂挥手，逐渐接近后马库斯终于看清了，那个不太自然的身影，是个瘦弱的中年朋克，他的右臂整个不见了，他捂着流血不止的伤口，另一个人扶着他，  
马库斯摇下车窗，母亲用空洞又热情的笑容看向那个男人，仿佛没看到那断臂一样，“孩子们，需要什么帮助吗？”  
“问他们发生了什么。”Hargreeves在后座说，  
那个朋克已经用染血的那只手扒住车窗，他企图探近身来，马库斯看到这人的伤口平整的就像激光切割一样。  
“我需要去医院，天哪我会死的——我只是——我只是——”  
“我希望你至少能做个诚实的人渣，我在某个视频里看到了你。”Hargreeves的声音冰冷，这个血流不止的男人突然恐慌的嚎叫了起来，  
“我什么都没做!——我只是——我只是看着他们打了个飞机——我什么都没——”  
“不用管他们——继续开车，一号。”  
Hargreeves说。  
马库斯突然意识到了什么，他的视线来回看向那个男人与父亲，所以父亲带上了母亲，难道——  
“一号，你忘记怎么开车了吗。”  
“不——!我压根没碰那个男孩——!”  
Hargreeves的视线在那人的伤口上停留了一秒，  
“你已经很走运了。开车，一号。”  
马库斯服从了父亲的指令，他握着方向盘的手捏的更紧了。

没几分钟，他们的车灯照又到了一辆横停在路上的车，Hargreeves紧紧的盯着前方，  
“靠过去”他命令到。  
突然车顶出发出了“咚”的一声，像是有什么东西从上面掉了下来，接着他们看到一块黑影滚落到了路边，马库斯在看清那玩意儿的一瞬间猛的刹车，  
“那是——那是一只脚？”  
马库斯停下车，他奔向那只脚，Hargreeves则默默的走向那辆横亘在路上的黑色林肯，母亲跟在父亲身后。  
马库斯在路边打开手机灯，他猜到他们恐怕是来找某个被绑架的儿童的，而且恐怕还有性暴力，这令他的心整个都揪了起来，但这只脚来自一个健硕的成年人，穿着那种街头常见的工装鞋，脚踝处又是一道干净整洁的切口——绑匪们内讧了？

突然又有几道微弱的蓝光闪过，又是一些不规则的块状物体从天而降，有些就在他们身边，有些则掉的很远，他们闻到了浓浓的血腥味。  
马库斯在不远处看到了另一只脚，他起初以为是同一个人的，因为穿着同样的鞋，但走近发现这只脚早已干枯萎缩，像一个百岁老人的脚，鞋子只是空空荡荡挂在上面，马库斯四处跑了一圈，这些肢体，像是从好几个不同年纪的人身上切下来的一样，但服装与纹身又表明这是——同一个人？  
Hargreeves审视着四周，他抬手用力的捏了捏自己的鼻梁，发出一声叹息，然后拿出他随身的小本子快速记录了几笔。  
然后，一道更近一些，更亮一些的蓝光闪过，马库斯看到父亲屏住了呼吸，他总是稳定坚毅的手甚至有一丝颤抖。  
一个男孩出现在了车灯前，他细瘦的双臂拖着一个人——或者说半个更合适，这人从胯部开始被截断了，但还没死，正在进行痛苦的，带着血泡的呼吸，一些肠子随着他的颤动滑落了出来。  
马库斯认出了这个男孩，老天，这是伞学院的那个5!  
车灯光照亮了5的身影，他浑身都是血污，衣衫不整，细的好似火柴棍般的双腿颤抖着，呼吸急促瞳孔扩张，但眼睛亮的出奇，男孩的脸上，除了血液，还混杂着一些半透明的污迹，马库斯意识到，那是精液。  
母亲不知什么时候已经跑回车里拿出了一条毯子，她想靠近5，  
“别过来!”  
5的声音嘶哑，跟他的身体一样止不住颤抖，但充满压迫，  
“你不是我们的那个母亲——”  
然后5看向Hargreeves，那个被他拖着的人也看见了Hargreeves，突然这只剩半截的男人发出了大笑，即使血泡不停从他嘴里喷出，他还是艰难的企图笑下去，  
“哈哈哈哈父亲——我的父亲——咳咳”  
他更多的内脏滑落了出来，  
“这可真是个精彩的见面啊——这小子的能力升级了!您知道吗？咳——我也不知道他把我其他的部分扔到哪里去了——但，反正是在我爽完之——”  
“咔”的一声，5扭断了他的脖子，大詹姆没来得及说完那个“后”字。  
5矗立在那里，仿佛是在与另外那三个人对弈，母亲抱着毯子站在一边，她向父亲投去问询的目光。  
Hargreeves张嘴，却几乎难以发出声音，马库斯第一次见到他们的父亲这样，回想今天早晨发生的事，以及更久远的那些(他的确知道在他之前有过一个被除名的一号，但Hargreeves只是称这个前一号为令人失望的意外，并且禁止子女们再提起他），马库斯可以想象，面对今天的一切，这层层的愧疚可以令最坚强的人退缩。  
“——5，”  
最终Hargreeves还是找到了自己的声音，  
“你需要帮助——”  
“呵，”5直直的看向他，脆弱而锋利，“我最不需要的，就是你的帮助——”  
几块碎裂的金属被扔到了Hargreeves的面前，  
“你最好祈祷我们永远没有下次见面——”  
“——5——听我说——”  
“我不需要道歉，再出现在我面前，我会杀了你。”  
Hargreeves深深的吸了一口气，  
“我没准备道歉，5，我知道这一切道歉根本无用，我想说的是关于你的能力——”  
“呵——？”5擦了下鼻子，然后往地上吐了口混杂着血色的唾沫，他几乎笑了出来，  
“我的能力——？为什么我一点都不惊讶——我见过三个宇宙了，伟大的Hargreeves——”  
“5，当我说我认为你是你的兄弟姐妹中更明理的那个——”  
一阵空气压缩的声音，5突然闪现到Hargreeves的面前，他怒吼到，  
“你没资格提我的家人!”  
马库斯担心5会真的杀了父亲，他以最快的速度冲上前去想抓住5的手臂，在他的身躯靠近5的一瞬间，在他的阴影投到5眼前的一瞬间——他看到5脸上的愤怒突然裂开了一条缝，透出恐惧，他像普通孩童那样抬起细的过分的双臂试图保护自己，然后在来没来得及完成这个动作前就一下子闪到了远处，他试图撑着车身稳住自己，但蓝光不受控制的闪烁，他的身影混乱的出现在不同的地方，似乎根本不受他自己的控制，终于5抓着车门稳住了自己，  
尽管刚才只有十分之一秒的近距离接触，马库斯还是看清了5身上的那些伤痕，并且他懊恼的意识到自己的身形几乎跟地上那个该死的男人一样，  
“对不起——我——我”  
“闭嘴——!”5一手按住自己的手腕，死死的抓着车门，“别再出现——也别来找我——我会把你巨大的脑袋接到你爹的脖子上。”  
5努力的深吸了一口气，消失在他们眼前。  
母亲跑了上来，“怎么办——这孩子需要照顾——”  
突然，他们又听到了熟悉的空气压缩声，一道蓝光，5直直的掉到了前面的路上，他终于昏了过去。  
母亲马上抱着毯子，以穿着高跟鞋可以达到的最快速度来到5的身边，她把5包裹起来，轻轻擦拭他满是污迹的头发，马库斯想去帮忙，但又害怕自己会再吓到他。  
“你们带5回学院。”  
“父亲？”  
Hargreeves走向他们来时的那辆车，打开后备箱，拿出了一个黑色的旅行箱，  
“到了学院后不要惊动其他人——不用等我回来，你母亲知道该怎么做。”  
Hargreeves拎着旅行箱，沉默的走向路的另一端，直到车灯的光再也照不到他。

————————

“我早就知道你们会来。”  
黑影中5看到他们那个教子无方且感情疏离的爹缓缓站起来，带着活人才有的喘气，戴着他的单片眼镜，好端端的走到他们面前。  
5暴躁的想着该死，他们又跳错宇宙了？  
Hargreeves的步伐坚定，背脊挺拔，就像他们记忆里的一样，但当他走到5面前时，脸上的威严似乎有一丝松动，如果5对自己的观察力够自信的话，他会说老爹脸上的神情简直是愧疚，但怎么可能呢，他可是现在屋檐下十几个Hargreeves里最不讲情面的那个了。  
“我不希望与你们为敌，我与我的雀学院会保护现在这个时间线，你们需要休息，我在前面的大都会酒店为你们定了客房，如果愿意的话，你们可以先去歇歇脚，等你们都休息好了，再来找我聊聊。”  
“什么？？？”  
现在所有的伞——除了失忆的梵尼亚，都对如此“通情达理”的父亲感到惊讶，这个父亲甚至没在遣词造句里加一些他最爱的贬低他人夹枪带棒的词汇？  
这个时间线绝对有问题。

“说，你把真的Hargreeves怎么了!”迪亚哥拿出小刀，做出要攻击的动作，5闪过去拦住了他，但自己咄咄逼人的走到了Hargreeves身前，他眯眼盯着这个父亲，  
“——这是你第几次见到我们？你是不是改变了时间线？”5拎了拎自己的制服领口，说，“我为commission工作了那么多年，这种情况我太熟悉了!”  
“嗨小子!”雀的学员们走下了楼梯，马库斯站在最前方，挡在父亲与5之间，“你们最好别挑战我们的脾气。”  
5仰头看了看这个雀，挑衅的擦了擦自己的鼻子，“Luther，我猜这个是他们的一号——”  
“5——”Hargreeves看向他，“跟你的兄弟姐妹们一起，去休息，或者你们更愿意刚到这里就打上一架。”  
梵尼亚上来拉住了5，她看了看这个地方，很可惜没能有那种“记忆一下涌上脑海”的时刻，“走吧5，我现在只想找个地方舒舒服服的洗个澡——”  
“赞同!”Alison马上举手说到。

最后他们一行人，居然就这样离开了，乖乖的去向酒店。  
5在门口重重的甩上了门以示不满，然后闪现到了他的兄弟姐妹间开始滔滔不绝。  
Hargreeves站在窗边默默的看着他们消失在路口，阳光撒在5身上，他看起来几乎就是个普通的13岁少年。  
母亲从厨房走出来，拿着刚考好的饼干，Hargreeves取下单片眼镜，默默的擦拭，他看起来很安静，但手却在颤抖，母亲放下餐盘，上前去轻轻按住了他的手，  
“——你做的很对，我的Hargreeves先生。”

END

感谢您看到最后!!

**Author's Note:**

> 我最初想给这篇起名——父爱如山!(还好把自己拦住了!)


End file.
